


In the motion

by Nayaneva



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-08 01:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17972069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nayaneva/pseuds/Nayaneva
Summary: When Cullen Rutherford thought he left his past behind he's forced to face his demons once again, when he is sent back to the Redcliffe to deal with another mage rebellions in Kinloch tower. This time, however, he'll get unexpected help from the Tevinter mage, or so he claims to be the one.





	1. In the lion's den

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen Rutherford didn't accept Cassandra's offer to join Inquisition, and neither he left Templars.

_Dear Knight-Captain,_

_as I already mentioned in my previous letters, I am able to offer you a solution for the sudden, and as I believe, a very troublesome occurrence that took a place in the Kinloch Tower. I believe it is in both parts interest to avoid the unnecessary bloodshed; therefore let me provide you with the needed information to reach the consensus we both are seeking out._

_Judging by the dozens of troops you keep sending around the town, (I am flattered with your stubborn determination to find me, though I believe it would be more beneficial, if you put more effort in trying to gather as much information as you can about the mages residing in the Castle, that call themselves Venatori. Their patience seems to be short-lived, and I would hate to see someone so passionate, brave and charming like you, to get killed in such disgraceful way), I believe it was already brought to your attention, that the rumors say that Venatori’s sudden appearance in Kinloch Tower might be connected with what happened during the conclave. If it is true, then whoever is standing behind that cult, is wielding enormous power, and surely it cannot be Alexius. I know this man personally and I doubt he will be able to commit such a terrible act. It was something or someone else that brought him here for the reasons that remain unknown to me, therefore he is the only persons that put a bit of light at this matter._

_You need him alive, and as I mentioned before, I know how to get to him without spilling anyone’s blood. I believe you are unaware of how Alexius is very fond of his son, Felix. Due to his poor health, for most of the time, he is residing in his assigned quarters on the first floor of the Tower. For most of the time, there are no guards outside his room, and only Fiona and her assistant are allowed to enter his quarters. Judging by how thrilled Fiona looks after learning about Alexius true motivation and the way he treats her comrades, I do believe she would be more than happy to help you find a way to get to Felix. Once, Alexius finds out you kidnapped his precious son, he will do anything you ask him to do, to save him._

_Do not worry about Felix, he is aware of the plan and is determined to participate in it, as long as there is a chance his father will regain his sanity. I do hope you will consider my generous offer, in the end, there is no many so smart, devoted, and kind-hearted men as you, dear Knight-Captain, and I am certain we are able to reach the coveted consensus._

_Yours,_

_Very irresistible, charming and faithful,_

_Peacock ___

__‘Someone’s very confident,’ Knight-Captain mused after he re-read the letter for the second time and pondered about the true intentions of the author of the letter. Whoever it was, have to know Alexius personally, therefore it was straight-forward to assume they had to be from Tevinter. Whoever this Peacock was, they were more likely to be set into the trap by them, rather than getting a generous offer to help restore the order in Redcliffe. ‘And apparently cannot stop talking about their particular qualities...’ He added with a snort and crushed the letter in his hand. He hoped he wouldn’t have a dubious pleasure to meet with them in person._ _

__‘Well, he or she wrote about your particular qualities, as well, ser.’ Knight-Captain flinched and rubbed the back of his neck as he suddenly remembered he wasn’t alone in his tent. Dean, a young lad that joined the Order only earlier this year, was seated in front of his make-shift desk and was writing down everything he had been saying for the past hour. ‘Do not fret, ser, this is only for our ears.’ Dean assured him, and the other man might be able to believe him, if not for the cocky smirk that appeared on his freckled face that said a different story._ _

__‘I do believe so,’ there was a bit of threat in his voice which he hoped was noticed by the young recruit, ‘regardless of the addressee’s intentions, this part of the letter did not provide us with any vital information regarding the Venatori cult.’ Not to say, they cannot be even sure, if this cult even exists. They only have Peacock’s word, whose reliability hasn’t been confirmed, yet._ _

__‘I wouldn’t agree with that, ser. It definitely provided us with information that someone has a secret admirer.’ Dean almost cooed, and granted his superior with that eat-shitting grin, he felt an urge to wipe off along with its owner. Apparently, he was getting too soft for his subordinates and start losing authority around his men. He’d make sure to repay this mistake and will ensure that Dean would be the first to feel the new changes on his skin. A month of cleaning up the latrine should do good to him._ _

__‘Will that help us restore order in the Tower?’ He asked sharply, clearly not in the mood for Dean’s little jokes._ _

__‘Well, if you already have a Tevinter admirer, ser, maybe others will be smitten by your looks as well. Just think how we could use this for our advantage during the fig...’ Dean paused in the middle as he noticed how Knight-Captain’s eyes narrowed dangerously. ‘Well, at least this might be a good reason for a new gossip at the camp.’ He finished in a quiet voice and smiled sheepishly at his superior. ‘I bet people wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks.’_ _

__‘The only way they might know about this is if you tell them about it...’ Knight-Captain began in angry voice.  
‘As if no one else is eavesdropping whenever you got a new dispatch.’ Dean snorted, while the other man looked at him in disbelief. ‘Everyone knows about Peacock, ser. They’re already making bets.’ _ _

__‘While I am flattered with everyone’s concern about my person.’ Knight-Captain began sarcastically. ‘I am certain we have more pressing matters to attend.’ He motioned at the ever-growing pile of documents scattered over his desk._ _

__‘But Peacock is a very pressing matter, ser. We even fall for some conclusions regarding the identity...’ Knight-Captain closed his eyes in despair and took a long breath._ _

__‘Not now, Dean. I really don’t have time for this nonsense! We need to prepare for the attack...’_ _

__‘Or use Peacock’s advice.’ Dean chimed in relentless, and the older man uses his all willpower to not throw the lad off his tent. ‘I’m pretty sure it’s a woman. I think it sounds quite natural to conclude she had to be Alexius apprentice, or maybe even his daughter, if she knows so much about him.’_ _

__‘Dean...’ He started in a warning tone, but Dean ignored him again. He pressed his long fingers to his temples and began rubbing them in small circles, as he felt the upcoming headache._ _

__‘The handwriting is very neat and flourish, ser. And the way she showered you with complaints, ser.’ The man stopped moving his fingers and glanced warily at the young recruit._ _

__‘I believe you mean compliments.’ He corrected, half-heartedly._ _

__'And me was thinking you disregard them, ser.' He was ready to kick the lad off the tent, when his tirade was, thankfully, abruptly interrupted by the sudden movement behind the lad's back, a rush of cold air hit his uncovered neck. Dean whipped his head around at the same time as someone pulled the flaps of the tent back, and folded almost in half, to maneuver himself inside the tent._ _

__‘I swear these tents are getting smaller each time we have to set a camp.’ The templar that joined them huffed in annoyance as he realized he wasn’t able to stand with his back straight, his neck protested at his unnatural, hunched posture._ _

__‘Thank the Maker…’ Knight-Captain murmured, his cheeks flaming, as he realized he had said it loud enough to be heard by Dean, judging by the way he turned toward him with a confused stare. Thankfully, his attention was quickly drawn back to the templar that joined them, before he could stutter any foolish excuse._ _

__‘Ah, of course, Dean. That would explain the crisis situation.’_ _

__‘What?’ Dean asked dumbly, his eyes darting from one man to another, a frown marred his young face._ _

__‘Farran…’ The Knight-Captain gave the templar a pointed look over Dean's shoulder and motioned at his desk in a welcoming gesture. A soft smile graced his tired face when the man obediently took a free spot at Captain’s right side and reached for a piece of parchment he had kept under his breastplate. ‘You’re in demand today, Captain.’ Farran announced with a grin that didn’t bode anything good. If there was anyone who could overpower Dean and his teasing, it was definitely him. ‘There’s another letter for you.’ Knight-Captain barely constrains himself from groan in despair. He didn’t have to ask who was the sender._ _

__‘Oh! Is there anything that might reveal her identity?’ Dean hollered, looking like an overexcited puppy, his green eyes unnaturally large. Knight-Captain quickly snatched the letter before any of them could lay their hands on it, and find a reason to torment him for the rest of the day._ _

__‘Her?’ Farran glanced warily at Dean, a frown gracing his forehead._ _

__‘I’ll explain later.’ Knight-Captain muttered and halfheartedly read the short message. ‘I hadn’t decided yet if I’m taking the offer.’ The man said confused, once he finished reading and made sure he was keeping the letter at the safe distance from the men’s prying eyes._ _

__‘Apparently your friend decided you’d like to go on with the plan. Something about “smart, wise, and kind-hearted man” might be a clue.’ Farran’s face twisted into a smirk, and with a pleasure noticed how Knight-Captain’s cheeks and ears turned pink. Sometimes he was forgetting how easily you could get him to blush._ _

__‘That definitely sounds like something a woman would write.’ Dean announced with renewed vigor, and Farran wondered if Captain could get any redder on his face._ _

__‘I thought you’re aware you’re not supposed to read my private correspondence.’ The man snapped with a wary expression, his sharp eyes shooting daggers at Farran._ _

__‘Only if it is signed with your name, captain.’ Farran retorted without losing a beat. ‘This one wasn’t, and since I’m second in command, I thought I’d relieve you from reading non-significant letters.’ He finished with feigned innocence, his hands clasped behind his back. The other man smirked at him, not fooled with the templar’s words. He knew him for too long, and too well to buy any lies coming from his friend’s mouth._ _

__‘I’ve never taken you for the nosy person.’ Knight-Captain said in almost accusing voice, but still remained faint smirk ghosting over his lips was telling a different story. He could never be angry with Farran, even then when their opinions differed dramatically._ _

__‘I’m taking it as a compliment of my extraordinary acting abilities if I managed to deceive our dear, sharp-eyed captain.’ He drawled in an amused voice, and bowed in half, in a gesture, that the man knew well enough to categorize as open mockery._ _

__‘There’s no end of flatters for you, ser.’ Dean chimed in a teasing voice, a huge grin split his face almost in half. It took Farran one look at their captain to know, the lad just crossed the line severely._ _

__‘Is there anything else you need from me, Farran?’ Knight-Captain asked in a casual tone and gave the man a long and pointed look, that was almost screaming for his assistance in finding a good excuse to get rid of the young templar._ _

__‘Ah, well, there is something that was brought to my attention lately, and I wish to discuss it with you, captain.’ Farran shot a side glance at Dean still hovering above the desk. ‘In private, ser.’ He added pointedly and barely restrain himself from growling, when Dean’s face perked up and he looked between the two men, clearly smelling an interesting affair. He swears, this lad never knew when to keep his mouth shut._ _

__‘Dean, we will finish our discussion later.’ Knight-Captain dismissed him and jerked his head toward the flaps of the tent when Dean stubbornly remained at his spot. For a moment Farran thought he was going to push his luck and try to persuade the captain to let him stay in, but after a short hesitation Dean only inclined his head and obediently retreated._ _

__‘Well, he’s definitely not the brightest of our men.’ Farran couldn’t stop himself from the little remark when he was sure the lad was out of earshot. A small smile graced Knight-Captain’s lips._ _

__‘Maybe not, but he’s a good lad.’ He said softly and leaned comfortably in his chair. ‘A bit green…’ Farran snorted in amusement and decided to reach out for one of the stools scattered around the tent, so he could sit down and make this visit more bearable for his aching muscles. ‘But I’m taking you’re not here to talk about Dean. Nor asked to talk with me in private only to help me sent Dean away.’ The man mused as he watched his friend intently, clearly noticing the signs, of nervousness perhaps, that the man hadn’t even known was giving._ _

__‘Not exactly, no.’ Farran muttered and licked his lips nervously, as he tried to brace himself for the upcoming conversation. It was a touchy subject, and he knew that delicacy was something that he has never possessed. He was blunt and sarcastic; a someone that should never hold such a conversation with Knight-Captain, but then, there was no else who could fill his place. ‘But I guess, at some point, it might concern his person.’ Farran added after a short pause and balanced uncomfortably at his stool. He wished the man would busy himself with composing a new note or just search around the desk for something, but of course, nothing like that happened._ _

__Knight-Captain straightened up in his seat and rested his hands on the desk; a position that screamed authority. His amber, sharp eyes trained at the hunched form of Farran, who for the first time felt like he is the smallest from them both. ‘What is it?’ The man asked with a concerned look in his eyes that made Farran dwell on how to deliver the news in the most tactful way he could think about._ _

__‘I am not sure how to say it…’ He admitted after a pause and wriggled fingers at his laps._ _

__‘It has to be something serious if you can’t move straight to the point.’ He said in amusement, the right corner of his lips pulled into half-smile. Anyone could say he was trying to tease him, but Farran knew he was only trying to mask his own nervousness._ _

__‘It’s about our people.’ He began softly, his mind racing through all scenarios he could think up about. He was startled when Knight-Captain snorted suddenly and shook his head._ _

__‘It’s about those letters, isn’t it? Farran opened his mouth to protest, but the man didn’t let him. ‘They think it’s someone from Kirkwall, someone that I know personally. They stopped trusting my judgment.’ He continued, the irritation evident in his voice, his hands clenched and un-clenched at the desk._ _

__‘Don't be ridiculous. It’s definitely someone from Tevinter, and I don’t recall if we’ve ever been there.’ Farran chimed in with growing impatience. ‘Don’t get involved with that Dean’s nonsense, please. You’re starting to sound like him.’ He chided and smirked when the man’s face softened up and gently blush crept on his cheeks. ‘As I said it is about our people, but they’re not concerned with your mysterious admirer.’ Knight-Captain winced and looked up almost pleadingly at the other man. ‘They’re concerned with you, or more precisely with the lack of your presence in the camp.’ He sagged at the stool with relief, knowing that he finally said it. It meant they were halfway through the brought by him problem, and while he could count it as progress, it also meant that at steady space they were approaching the uncharted territory he wished he wouldn’t have to. Farran tensed again, suddenly aware he was not capable to tell what kind of reaction he might draw from the man, and what impact it might have at his further leadership. Fortunately, or maybe not, Knight-Captain seemed to be not aware of his internal battle, too much focused at processing the words Farran had said._ _

__‘But I am barely leaving the camp.’ The man said with a foolish expression, his eyebrows knitted together as if he was trying to recall something.  
‘You’re barely leaving your tent, Cullen.’ Farran corrected him, his eyes softened as he took a glance at a distressed man. ‘No one, but me and Dean had seen you for the last three days. People began to worry about your health condition, rumors said I’m trying to hide the fact you’re dying. They started doubting that this whole Venatori cult even exists…’ Knight-Captain’s cheeks turned red again, but Farran was sure that this time it wasn’t a sign of embarrassment, but anger that began building inside the man. ‘Some of them are sure we’re back here, so you can fight your demons, before…’ He scratched his head and looked away. ‘Before your time has come.’ _ _

__‘How dare they!’ He shouted and pushed away from the desk with such a force, it sent the chair on the ground. Farran hunched on his stool and bite down on his low lip as he watched his friend began to pace back and forth. ‘They saw refugees and that blasted green light over the Tower!’_ _

__‘They’re confused, Cullen. You don’t talk to them, you give orders through me, so what did you expect to hear?!’ Farran snapped and folded arms against his chest, as the other man stopped in the track and leveled him with an angry look. ‘Go to them, tonight. Join us at the campfire.’ He continued, bravely withstanding his intensive stare. ‘Give your orders, Cullen. They need their leader.’ But the man kept hovering above him with a fierce face, not a single word left his mouth. Farran growled frustrated. ‘Look, if the rumors reach…’ and just like that, something crumpled behind Knight-Captain’s façade, and suddenly the anger was replaced with sorrow and pain written over his face._ _

__‘Cullen?’ He asked softly, worried, as he watched the man moving back to pick up the chair from the ground, and slumped onto it with a heavy sigh._ _

__‘I don’t think I care about it anymore.’ Cullen suddenly confessed, looking very small and tired. ‘I should reject the offer, while we were still in Kirkwall. I’ve made my mind the same day I realized I’ve lost my faith in the Order.’ He continued in a small voice, the all broken promises returned into his mind with double power. He had disappointed so many people, had so much blood on his hands… he couldn’t even trust himself, let alone be his men’s leader._ _

__‘Don’t make any decisions till we leave this blasted place.’_ _

__‘I thought we’re here because I have to make a decision about rebel mages’ faith.’ He said sourly. Farran made a sound at the back of his throat and ran a hand through his short, dark hair._ _

__‘You know what I meant.’_ _

__‘I know… But don’t you find it amusing, that ten years later we’ll have to once again, fight another mage’s rebellion in Redcliffe.’ Knight-Captain snorted and shook his head slowly. ‘It could happen anywhere…’_ _

__‘Apparently there’s something interesting about this place it keeps attracting mages.’ Farran said quietly and smiled sadly. ‘But it is rather shameful, that from all people, Fiona is the one who brought this hell back to Redcliffe. It is beyond me to understand why she’d agree for an alliance with Tevinter.’_ _

__‘The world has gone mad. They fear us, just as much as we fear them… Now, after what happened at the conclave, the compromise seems to be beyond our reach.’_ _

__‘We can’t lose our faith, yet. You heard about the survivor, they said she was blessed by Andraste herself.’_ _

__‘You really do believe in it?’ Cullen glanced at him skeptically. ‘Even, if it is true, why so late?’  
‘She had to have her reasons to wait.’ _ _

__‘Aren’t you tire…’ He was suddenly interrupted by a sudden cry when someone gets tangled in the flaps of his tent. Someone's chaotic motions to unwrap themselves, caused the whole tent to bounce dangerously, setting Knight-Captain back into angry mode. He quickly walked up to the tangled in the material human’s form and grabbed fiercely for the one end of the flap. ‘If you tried to eavesdrop…’_ _

__‘No, ser, I swear, I wasn’t!’ A sharp, feminine voice called from the ground, as she plopped down._ _

__‘Lynette?’ Cullen asked surprised as he helped the blushing furiously woman to stand up._ _

__‘I only tried to get inside the tent, but I couldn’t find the flaps…’ She stammered, when the man leveled her with sharp eyes, Farran chuckled behind his back. ‘I’m so sorry, ser.’ She added quietly, close to tears. ‘I didn’t mean to bother you, ser…’_ _

__‘But apparently something needs my attention.’ Cullen finished for her and shifted on his feet._ _

__‘There’s a mage outside the camp that wishes to speak with you, ser.’ Knight-Captain’s back went rigid. ‘Dean will take you there if you wish, ser.’_ _

__‘Mage in our camp? I hope that is not some kind of trap.’ Farran muttered as he moved closer to them._ _

__‘Everyone’s on their positions, ser Farran.’ Lynette quickly assured him and this time correctly pulled the flap up. ‘Dean is already waiting for you, ser. He’ll lead you.’ Farran couldn’t help but snort at the last words.  
‘Of course, he is waiting.’ He drawled with unimpressed face._ _

__‘He was the one who spotted the mage, ser.’ Lynette added, apparently feeling the need to defend her brother. Farran only looked at her with an amused gleam in his eye and didn’t comment it further. ‘Ser?’ She asked, concern evident in her voice as she eyed up the suddenly very quiet and still Knight-Captain. The man didn’t answer at first, too deep in thought, to pay any attention. The vivid images from the past crossed his mind, and he hesitated. You’re not over it yet, are you? Farran’s voice spoke softly in his head, his hands began sweating. You cannot even face the view of that blasted thing. He jumped startled, when something heavy rested on his right shoulder, his body swayed lightly, and he felt dizzy. ‘Ser?’ The growing concern in Lynette’s voice urged him to collect himself._ _

__‘Lead the way, Lynette.’ He replied and scrunched his nose at how small his voice sounded. Something pushed softly, but insistently on his shoulder, and he finally took a step forward and emerged out of the tent. A few heads of his fellow brothers turned into his direction as he silently passed by them sitting around the campfire, acknowledging them with a curt nod of his head. Dean was waiting for them at the other end of the camp, very close to the hand-made gate they’ve built from the wood._ _

__‘I’ve told you, it’s a woman, ser!’ He said as the way of welcome, his cheeks rosy pink from the excitement. Farran rolled his eyes._ _

__'Where is she?' Knight-Captain asked one he took a look around their camp and didn't spot any unfamiliar face._ _

__'Mosley told her to wait outside the camp, for safety reasons. But she didn't bring any staff with herself, ser. She means no harm, ser.'_ _

__'Because she didn't bring her staff it doesn't mean she cannot hurt any of us, Dean.' Knight-Captain snapped and looked at him with disapproval. Maker knows he had experienced first-hand what a mage is capable of doing to you without the weapon in their hands. 'Lead me to her. Lynnette, tell others to stay sharp on their positions.'_ _

__'Yes, ser, yes, at once!' She saluted and quickly rushed toward the templars standing the guard in the hand-made wooden tower overseeing the land behind the gate._ _

__'I am going with you, ser.' Farran announced and without waiting for permission, stalked toward the gate and told guards to open it._ _

__'You're staying right here, Dean.' Knight-Captain said once the young templar rushed past him._ _

__'But, ser...' His round, green eyes staring at him with disappointment._ _

__'I have sir Bagwell with me, Dean. It wouldn't be wise to take so many templars, as we could scare off our guest. I'm taking she's on her own?' Dean nodded. 'You'll guard our backs from the gate, just in case.' The lad's face lightened up and he puffed his chest out as a roster. In any other day Cullen would be rolling his eyes and shook his head with pity over the lad's display, but today he was too busy trying to keep himself collected for the familiar view he had been avoiding for the past few days._ _

__The wooden gate opened slowly with a loud crack. Farran stepped outside their camp as the first, carrying himself over as he was trying to shield the Knight-Captain with his own body from whatever was frightening him. Cullen held breath and with beating wildly in his chest heart, he followed his friend outside.__


	2. In the dead point

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos :) I didn't expect to get any so quickly. Thank you for reading and I hope you'll stay tuned for more.

The first thing that welcomed him was the familiar lone tower bathed in an unknown green afterglow, towered grimly over the lake and the hidden in the mist village. A tower that once again was a bridgehead for rebel mages, however, this time there was something even more sinister and dark hiding behind its walls. In contrary to the past rebellion, this one has its leader that does not belong to the Circle; an unknown, potentially dangerous Tevinter mage, that seemed to wield a power that none of them have ever seen. And as it was not enough, there was that disturbing green afterglow ripping through the sky, and rumors about strange beings leaving through it, whenever it touches the ground. Some said they were demons, while others believed they were only the products of blood mages' sick rituals. Wherever the truth lies, the news was grim. Cullen encountered so many demons that could last his lifetime and he wasn't fond of dealing with another one. In Kinloch Tower in any place, at that. As if he didn't have enough nightmares about this blasted place right now. 

He was brought to the recent by a slight nudge to the ribs. He glanced sideways at Farran that materialized by his side. The man nodded his head at some dark figure standing between trees obscuring the view of the lower floors of the tower. 

The mage was a beautiful woman, in her early twenties or so about, with a raven black hair tied in a ponytail. Her black robes made of silk well fitted to her lithe body, exposing her naked, tanned arms. A golden brooch with a purple stone in the center was pinned to her travel cloak. A pair of black eyes watched the Knight-Captain with curiosity, her head slightly tilted as if she was a bird trying to assess her potential enemy. A peacock, by all means. Cullen's hand automatically rested on the pommel of his sword. The woman noticed his gesture and smiled softly.

'Greetings Knight-Captain, I assure you I mean no harm to you or any of your men. I came alone.' She spoke up as the first, in a gentle, velvet voice that could melt many men's hearts. 

'You have to understand we have to be cautious. We do not have many Tevinters visiting our lands.' Cullen said back, in mind adding that they never show up with good intentions, either. 

'I understand Knight-Captain, however, our conversation will be more beneficial if you put aside your prejudices. I see you brought one of your men, so you already have an advantage over me, and I am certain he is more than capable of watching your back.' She tilted her head on the other side, a soft smile not fading from her face as she regarded Farran with a look. 'There are also your men above the gate ready to kill me on the spot if I do any wrong move.' 

'Why don't we skip the formalities and move straight to the point?' Cullen asked irately, his fingers loosened around the pommel. 

'Care for a walk?' She suddenly asked and gestured toward the trees. 'Do not fret, we won't go far away.' Cullen gritted his teeth in growing irritation. 

'It is not wise for Knight-Captain to leave his camp unarmed.' Farran chimed in, his eyes shooting daggers at the woman. 

'But he has you.' She countered. 

'You either move to the point or our meeting comes to an end.' Knight-Captain warned her, already having enough of this charade. 

'Well, if you put it this way.' She sighed dramatically and reached out to the small bag that Cullen hadn't noticed she had with herself. 'What a shame, I had something very interesting to show to you.' 

'I don't doubt.' Cullen remarked sarcastically. 'Another letter?' He stared at the woman incredulously. 

'A few words of wisdom from our mutual friend.' She replied cryptically and handed him a letter. 

'So you're not a Peacock?' A frown marred Knight-Captain's face as he pensively accepted the note. Nothing makes sense at all. 

'I am not.' She responded curtly. 'My name's Elivie. I was only asked to deliver you a letter, so you could see with your own eyes that we exist and fight on the same side, Knight-Captain. Our common friend believed it'd ease your mind a bit and helps you to make the right decision.' As if any Tevinter mage could put his mind at ease. 

'We? So there's more of you?' If the situation wasn't already tragic enough, they also have a bunch of Tevinters running some sort of resistance movement right under their noses. 'This is madness.' He shook his head in disbelief. 

'Why you're here, not Peacock?' Farran asked sharply. 

'We couldn't afford the risk of losing him. He's too important for our case, while I...' She shuffled on her feet. 'I can be spared if the situation demands it.' Her eyes nervously darted between both men. 'Now, that you got your message, the question is would you allow me to leave?' Cullen stared at her for a few long moments, pondering the situation. 

'Yes, I will, so you could deliver the message to _Peacock.'_

__'And what the message says?'_ _

__'Till I see him in person, there is no alliance or whatever else you're offering to me. I don't trust any of you.'_ _

__'Bold words for someone who knows so little about Tevinter mages.' Elivie tsked. 'But of course, I will deliver your message. If that's all, thank you for your time, Knight-Captain and farewell.' She offered a curt bow and began to walk toward the trees._ _

__'You sure you know what are you doing?' Farran asked him in a whisper, his eyes intently watching the retreating woman._ _

__'No.' Cullen admitted. 'But I need time to think over.'_ _

__'Do you want me to send people after her?'_ _

__'You may, though I think it's pointless. So far we didn't catch a glimpse of them and we checked the village and it's surrounding a few times.' Cullen said with a wince._ _

__'Maybe we'll be more lucky, today.' Farran mused and with the last glance toward the trees, he quickly marched back toward the gate. Cullen remained at his spot for a little longer, pondering if he should read the letter or just burn it without looking. In the end, he hid it under breastplate and decided to return to the camp, before he makes any decisions. Maybe ask Farran for assistance._ _

__'So it is a man?' Cullen halted in the half-way to his tent, when Dean crossed his path, with a confused face._ _

__'It looks like that.'_ _

__'But that doesn't make sense.' The lad continued with a pinched expression._ _

__'Recently, nothing does, Dean.' Cullen rested his hand on the lad's shoulder and offered him a tight smile. 'I will be in my tent if anyone needs me.' He continued his walk to his tent without looking back at his men. Once he got inside, he plopped down on his chair and ran hands over his tired face. He had enough of all this mess. He wished he'd leave the Templars back in Kirkwall and take upon Cassandra's offer. Staying with them was a mistake. He was in no shape to command his people, let alone deal with mages and any abomination that hides in the Tower._ _

__'You should take a rest.' Cullen flinched when Farran's soft voice carried over the tent. He didn't even notice when the man slipped inside his tent. 'I will keep an eye at everything. As always.'_ _

__'We cannot drag on like this forever.' The man said in a small, tired voice, and leaned back in the chair._ _

__'We cannot attack without preparation either.' Farran countered._ _

__'So what, you want to go on with Peacock's plan?' He asked sharply, losing his temper. Though he didn't know the man personally, he was already grating his nerves. Not a good sign._ _

__'I don't see why we shouldn't use his advice. I know it could be a trap, but do we have any other choice?' Farran sat down on the stool. 'They'd know we're coming and they'll slaughter us before we even reach the gate. We need to outsmart them.'_ _

__'But how?'_ _

__'We need to get hold of Alexius' son. We know where he is.'_ _

__'For this, we need to get inside the Tower. And how do you want to do this? They'd know we're templars.' Farran shoulder's slumped._ _

__'Well, how about the last letter from your mysterious friend? Maybe he has some suggestions.' Before he could answer the flap of tents were pulled back and Lynette joined them._ _

__'My apologies for disturbing you, ser.' She was breathing heavily as if she was running a marathon. 'But there's some disturbance down in the village.'_ _

__'What kind of disturbance?' Cullen asked with a frown._ _

__'A fight between refugees and templars. Not our people thought.' She added quickly. 'They're not from us, in fact, I believe there are those who left the Order.'_ _

__'Maker's breath! As if we don't have enough problems!'_ _

__'Do not fret, ser. I will attend to it personally.' Farran offered and raised up from the stool._ _

__'Do it at once, Farran. We need to put an end to this before people think we have anything to do with them.' Farran pressed a hand to his heart and bowed curtly before the man, then quickly rushed out of the tent. 'Lynette, what about our guest? Did our brothers return?'_ _

__'Yes, ser. And no, unfortunately, they lost a track of her. They said she just vanished in the mist.'_ _

__'Just as I predicted.' Cullen muttered and shook his head. 'If that's all, you are dismissed.' When the woman disappeared outside, the knight-captain reached out for the crumpled letter hidden behind his breastplate and decided to take a look on it. He frowned over its content and turn it around in search for something more, but there were only a few short words written in elegant cursive that didn't make sense. _The old mill. A healer. You'd figure it out. _'The hell does it mean?'___ _

____**_ _ _ _

____He was watching a patrol of templars walking down the hill, near his campsite, when there was a familiar rustle of feathers and a gentle wisp of air on the man's exposed neck, which announced that he wasn't alone in his camp anymore. A gentle smile graced his handsome face as he turned around._ _ _ _

____'Ah, Elivie my dear, you're back so quickly?'_ _ _ _

____'He doesn't wish to collaborate with us.' She said straight to the point with arms folded against her chest._ _ _ _

____'Ah, yes, that's exactly what I predicted to hear back from him.' He sighed dramatically and picked up a worn out blanket from the ground. 'Did he at least accept my missive? The woman nodded. 'Good...The weather is dreadful, isn't my dear?'_ _ _ _

____'Indeed it is.' She agreed with a sniff of her nose and happily accepted the offered blanket so she could wrap it around her arms. 'I cannot understand how these people can live in such conditions.'_ _ _ _

____'Me neither.' He muttered and rubbed his hands together. 'Any news about Felix?'_ _ _ _

____'He's getting worse, I'm afraid.' She responded with a grim expression. 'We don't have too much time left. And now without templars help...'_ _ _ _

____'Now, not everything is lost yet. Have a faith.' He retorted with a small smirk, a mischievous gleam in his eye. Elivie gave him a long, assessing look, and frowned._ _ _ _

____'What exactly were you doing when I wasn't here?'_ _ _ _

____'Just took a walk to the village.' He shrugged with an innocent face._ _ _ _

____'So you're the one responsible for the commotion down in the village?' She eyed him suspiciously._ _ _ _

____'Now, my dear, why would you accuse me of something like that!'_ _ _ _

____'Dorian...'_ _ _ _

____'I only offered my aid to villagers.' Elivie shook her head. 'I wasn't participating in this nonsense bloodshed. They've come much later.'_ _ _ _

____'Fine, so you didn't start the fights, but I don't understand why would you expose yourself to danger to help villagers with what exactly? Weeding?' She asked sarcastically._ _ _ _

____'Ha, aren't you precious!' He barked a laugh. 'No, I was helping them to move wounded to the safe place. And I was doing _astonishing _work, until those thugs claiming to be templars, has shown in the village.'___ _ _ _

______'Was there any reason why would you be interested in helping them?' She inquired further. 'Normally you stay away from villagers.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'I learned a few very interesting things, my dear. People like to talk. And I was hoping I could meet with that mysterious healer that arrived in the village out of nowhere.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'So, we're interested in him?' She inquired with a raised eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _

______'No, but our strapping Knight-Captain should be. He might be a solution to all problems.' Dorian twirled his mustache. 'Or at least he'll be if we find him.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'Maybe the fights will attract him.' She suggested._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Yes, that's a possibility. In that case, we can forget about him.' He waved his hand flippantly and turned around. He kneeled down next to the leather bag resting near the campfire and began rummaging through its content._ _ _ _ _ _

______'I thought you wanted to find him.' Elivie said puzzled, clearly having difficulties with catching up with Dorian's way of thinking._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Focus, my dear.' He chided her amused. 'The templars will do it for us. I already saw them marching to the village.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'So, do you want me to monitor their activities?'_ _ _ _ _ _

______'If you could be so dear.' The man finally removed a bottle of wine with a triumphal aha! 'Would you elaborate with me to empty this bottle till the night is young? Elivie?' He turned around when the woman didn't answer him and was surprised to find out she was already gone. 'Ah, well, that means I will have to finish it on my own, then.'_ _ _ _ _ _

______**_ _ _ _ _ _

______'That's all of them, ser!' Moseley reported, when the last of the man fall down under the weight of Farran's sword._ _ _ _ _ _

______'Good.' The man nodded grimly and cleaned the blood from his sword. He had hoped they could solve it peacefully, but the men didn't wish to negotiate with them. Farran and others hadn't had a choice but have to kill them before they'll slaughter all villagers that would cross their path. As it turned out they were not alone in their fight. There was already a mage that fiercely fought them back, sending blazing flames in the direction of their foes. _A healer _, as one of the villagers, informed them kindly. And Farran knew that healer well enough.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Once the situation calmed down, he sheathed his sword and marched toward the healer that was busy tending to some poor soul injuries._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Maker knows you only bring problems, Anders.' Farran shook his head in disbelief as he eyed the man he thought he'd never see again. Anders looked up from the shoulder he was bandaging, a mix of shock and surprise wrote over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Sir Farran, from all people I'd never expected to see you here. What a small world.' Anders mused, a familiar arrogant smirk gracing his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Indeed.' Farran agreed, arms crossed against his chest. 'And what exactly are you doing here back in Redcliffe? Trying to stir up a bigger commotion than it already is?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'You always suspect me of sinister dealings.' Anders chided him. 'Would you believe if I say I was only passing by?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Do you really want me to believe in such a coincidence?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Well, that wouldn't hurt you.' Anders remarked with a smirk, which quickly faded under Farran's hard stare. 'I'm here by accident, believe me, Redcliffe is the last place in the world I'd return to.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Where were you heading, then?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'To Haven.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Haven?' Farran repeated surprised. 'You travel alone?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'For now, yes.'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'Already turned your back at Gray Wardens?' Farran snorted._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________'As much as one can turn their back on something that is written in your blood to the end of your life.' Anders remarked annoyed and looked down at the man he was tending to. 'Your shoulder should be fine in a few days. Just don't strain it.' When the man nodded his head and uttered quiet _thank you _, Anders moved to another patient lying unconscious on the ground, completely ignoring the templar's presence.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'They saved your life, you could show a bit more gratitude.' Farran called after him and followed him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'Just let me tend to the wounded and then I'm gone.' He said through gritted teeth when Farran once again towered over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'Finish what you have to, then pack your things. I won't let you go anywhere before Knight-Captain sees you.' At that Anders raised up to the full height._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'You don't have any right to arrest me!' He shouted, anger sipping through his voice. 'I am a Gray Warden!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________'Gray Warden or not, you're a mage, Anders, that I know what capable is of. You're going with me or Maker knows, I'll be the last person you'd see in this lifetime.' He warned, his hand rested on the pommel of his sword. Anders took a step back, visibly paled on the face. 'Tend to the wounded then you're off with me. It's not up to discussion.' Anders sent him a hateful glance before he returned his duties, a shadow of Farran looming over him for the remaining time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
